No quiero sufrir de nuevo
by NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc
Summary: Sirius vuelve como profesor de Defensa, la asignatura también será impartida por otr profesor.. mientras tanto un secreto se irá desvelando..


Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con un ff. Antes tenía otro nick, así que si a alguien le suena esta historia ( aunk no recuerdo haberla enviado), ya sabéis porque.

**No quiero sufrir de nuevo**

**Capitulo I. Recuerdos.**

El reloj de la torre principal de Hogwarts marcaba las ocho y media y a lo lejos, en el horizonte se podía ver como algun resto del sol todavía se asomaba dandole a la casi noche un toque mágico y brillante. En lo alto ya se podía vislumbrar la luna, aquella noche luna nueva, y a lo lejos del lago se podía ver una pequeña barca con dos personas en su interior, una sombra más grande que la otra. En aquella noche sosegada, hasta los murmullos de aquellas sombras se podían oír. Una voz sin duda era de hombre, y por la grandaria de aquel ser estaba claro quien era, Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques del castillo y amigo de todo ser humano con bondad en su interior.

Durante un par de minutos no se oyó nada, pero la pequeña barca chocó contra las rocas de la orilla del lago e hizó bastante ruido.

-Hagrid, un poco más de cuidado- le dijó sonriente su compañera. Bajó con ayuda de Hagrid y aunque la luz no era la más adecuada se podía ver que era una señorita de muy buen ver. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y ondulado, sus ojos de un color verde muy claro brillaban con estusiasmo por volver a ver, despues de más de 15 años, el imponente colegió. Llevaba ropa muggle, una camisa blanca ajustada con los primeros botones sueltos y una falda negra bastante corta, a juego los zapatos de tacón alto también negros. Llevaba en la mano una túnica negra con botones verdes oscuros y unas gafas de sol puestas a modo de diadema.

-Venga vamos- le dijo con cariño Hagrid. Los dos empezaron a andar hacia las grandes puertas de roble macizo de la entrada. La atravesaron sin problemas pues estas estaban abiertas esperando la llegada de la nueva profesora adjunta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En el gran comedor la mayoria de los alumnos empezaban a sentarse y a servirse en sus platos las delicias preparadas por los elfos, y algunos rezagados entraban intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que no se les viera, pues cada vez que alguien entraba las puertas hacían un tremendo ruído.

Aquella noche era 1 de Setiembre y por tanto estaba a punto de hacerse la selección como cada año. Muchos vieron que habían sillas sin ocupar en la mesa de los profesores pero no hicieron mayor caso pues estaban contándose las vacaciones que habían pasado durante los meses de descanso.

El sonido de las puertas principales abrirse hizo que todos se giraran para ver a los nuevos. Estos miraban hasta el mínimo detalle con miedo y alucinación, andaban con inercia mientras levantaban sus cabezas para observar el techo, bueno mejor dicho el cielo estrellado que se mostraba aquella noche.

Delante de ellos iba la profesora y subdirectora Minerva Mcgonagall, con evidente seriedad en sus facciones. Subió los pequeños escalones y cogió un pergamino que había en la mesa, delante de Albus Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un taburete y desenrolló el pergamino. Entonces empezó a nombrar a cada uno de los niños que esperaban entusiasmados. El sombrero seleccionador lo tubo difícil aquella noche, pues se podría decir que fueron los futuros alumnos más complicados; cada uno tenía algo de cada casa y la mayoria fueron a la casa que quisieron, pues así se lo pedían al sombrero.

Una vez terminada la selección y los aplausos cesaron, el director Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar comienzo al tan famoso discurso de bienvenida.  
-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba-. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros, nada grave claro está, más bien estas noticias son buenas, evidentemente según la persona..- dijo sonriendo, pues para él estaba claro que si lo eran.- Este año contaremos con un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero el puesto será ocupado por dos aurores de gran prestigio, uno de ellos desprestigiado durante muchos años por..bueno eso ahora no importa. Como veis hay tres sillas vacias, una de ellas es de nuestro guardabosques y este año profesor de C.C.M, la otra es del profesor de DCLAO, que esta noche no ha podido estar con nosotros y la otra es también de la profesora de DCLAO. – dijo y paró unos segundos para tomar aire, entonces las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Hagrid y a un mujer- Justo a tiempo- sonrió Albus- Aquí teneis a la señorita Ambers, vuestra profesora de defensa.  
Los alumnos, sobre todo el grupo masculino, no quitaron la vista de encima a la mujer.  
Esta andaba con serenidad, mirando al frente sin mostrar ningún sentimento en su cara. Se sentó en la mesa de los profesores justo al lado de Severus Snape, quien la miró con reprobación por su atuendo, ella solo le sonrió alzando una ceja.- Calladito estás más mono- le susurró y miró al frente.  
Andrea, que era así como se llamaba, estaba contenta de poder volver allí, pero aún no sabía quien sería su compañero de trabajo…

Dos horas después, cuando la cena concluyó todos los alumnos se levantaron y los más pequeños fueron guiados hacia sus salas comunes por los prefectos.

En el Gran Comedor solo quedaron los profesores que charlaban animadamente mientras terminaban de tomar el postre.

-Me alegro que accedieras a volver a Londres- le dijo Albus a Andrea

-Bueno, en Francia ya no podía hacer mucho más, llegué a jefa de aurores, pero con las lesiones que tengo…no podia aguantar mucho más allí.- dijo suspirando y cogiendo la copa de vino para tomar un sorbo.

-Los alumnos son difíciles, pero creo que te adaptaras- le dijo Minerva, viendola como cuando era estudiante. Le tenía un especial cariño.

-No sé quien será más difícil, aguantarlos o que me aguanten- comentó ella con parsimonia.

-Ahí tienes toda la razón Ambers- le dijo Snape, haciendo que está girara hacia su lado izquierdo

-Nadie te dio vela en este entierro- le contestó ácidamente. Albus sonreía, pues sabía desde el primer momento como se llevarían, nunca se había aguantado, siempre tenían temporadas buenas y otras no tanto.. y verlos ahora…definitivamente se iba a reír mucho este año.

Minutos más tarde todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios, aunque hubo gente del personal docente que decidió tomar una copa antes de ir a dormir.

-Vienes?- le preguntó Andrea a Snape cuando este iba a las mazmorras.

-Yo, porque tendría que ir?- dijo sin confiarse mucho él

-Pues..porque..hace más de 15 años que no nos vemos?- dijo irónica ella

-Tampoco es que te haya echado de menos- respondió con altaneria

-No importa, yo tampoco- rió- pero una copa no viene mal nunca-

-Esta bien- dijo no muy convencido y la siguió por el camino que llevaba a la torre de astronomia- Antes te encantaba venir aquí- susurró sin apenas darse cuenta. Ella no dijo nada, pero sonrió en la oscuridad. Doblaron en la esquina donde subía la escalera, allí había un cuadro totalmente negro, solo una estrella brillante rodeada de otras daba vida al tapiz.

-Orion..- suspiró y el cuadro se abrió dando paso a una enorme sala de estar. En el suelo había una alfombra rojo tierra que cubría parte de la entrada, en la parte derecha había una mesa de madera con sus sillas, una enorme estantería llena de libros y un armario, el cual estaría lleno de ingredientes. Al fondo, pasando por un pilar estaba la habitación, con una cama en el centro, un armario bastante grande de roble, un espejo de pie y un escritorio, en la parte derecha había una puerta, que supuso que seria el baño. Al lado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara antigua de velas, bueno toda la habitación estaba llena de velas pequeñas de distintos olores.

-Aún conservas tu mania..- apuntó él sonriendo, bueno más bien con un intento de sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no sonreía.

-Y veo que tu aún te acuerdas…para no soportarme te acuerdas de muchas cosas- ella rió y dejó la túnica encima de la silla.- Que quieres tomar?- dijo yendo hacía uno de los armarios donde tenía la bebida ( el día anterior había ido y llevado todas sus cosas)

-Un whisky con hielo- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

-Toma- le dijo ella y se sentó a su lado con una copa en la mano también.

-Supongo que no te habrás tomado muy bien lo de tu nuevo compañero..- dijo disfrutando de ese momento

-De que hablas?- le preguntó ella intrigada

-Bueno..despues de tantos años volverte a encontrar con Black no deb..- dijo pero ella le interrumpió

-Black, No..no puede ser..- dijo agachandose y poniendo las dos manos en su cabeza- Esto es una broma verdad?-

-No, los dos sereis profesores de defensa- dijo mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de whisky y dejaba el vaso encima de la mesa.

-Porque acepté este trabajo, joder!- se echó hacia atrás y suspiró. –Estás seguro?

-Si, no te voy a negar que disfrutaré mucho este año…- dijo riéndose y levantándose

-Siempre estás igual, pues a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia..- dijo ella, de golpe se sentía muy cansada como si todo el peso que había llevado una vez volviera a ella.- Buenas noches Snape-

-Buenas noches Ambers- le dijo él y se fue de su habitación.

-Tanto tiempo escapando del pasado, intentando no flaquear y mirar atrás, construyendo un futuro en el que él no estaba, y ahora todo se destruye…- se tiró en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, se tapó con una manta y se puso hacia arriba mirando el techo, cogió la varita y lo hechizó; ahora se veía el cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas.

-Hasta esto me recuerda a él. Seguramente tendrá su vida hecha, una familia formada..- suspiró angustiada- No tengo derecho a reclamarle nada cuando fui yo quien se marchó sin avisar, sin decir nada, pero no podía, él vendría conmigo y seguiría diciendome que me queria…cuando todo era mentira. Nunca olvidaré cuando le vi besándose con Mary Kingley, una chica del departamento de aurores. Solo hacía un año y medio que habíamos salido de Hogwarts y aunque parezca mentira, el mujeriego Sirius Black quería casarse…pero parece ser que al final no estaba tan entusiasmado. Entonces solo quise escapar y llevarme conmigo mi secreto. Dejar todo mi mundo atrás y volver a empezar, sin mentiras y sin juegos...- ay..- suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que más lagrimas no pudieran salir. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, pero ni así sus facciones volvieron a ser como siempre, ahora solo la angustia la carcomía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana entraban por la ventana media abierta de su habitación, pues aunque fuera setiembre, aún hacía bastante calor por las noches.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Todavía duraba el hechizo del techo y se quedó observando el cielo despejado que poco a poco iba cubriéndose por unas débiles nubes, que más que eso parecían débiles pinceladas en un tapiz de azules degradados.

Tiró los brazos hacía atrás en un intento de despejarse y estirarse, levantó la suave sábana y buscó a tanteo moviendo los pies las zapatillas.

-Hoy será un largo día- dijo y cogió su reloj de la mesita y se lo puso- Las siete menos cuarto, buena hora-

Se levantó y se fue a duchar.

Quince minutos después salió vestida y con el pelo seco. Cogió un bote de espuma, su manía muggle más fuerte, y se onduló el pelo un poco más pues su pelo ya era ondulado. Sacó unos zapatos negros del armario y se los puso.

Fue hacía la entrada y cogió unas carpetas, cada una con una etiqueta del curso correspondiente. Por suerte solo tenía 6º y 7º curso, pues sus clases no iban a ser aptas para alumnos menores. Cogió su túnica y la colgó de su brazo mientras se miraba en el espejo, este le guiñó el ojo y salió de su habitación.

El Gran Comedor a estas horas era como ir a Hogsmeade un sábado. Aquello parecía una gallinero. Los alumnos de cada mesa hablaban como si estubieran hablando con algún alumno de la mesa del fondo, cuando su amigo estaba justo al lado. Además aquella mañana había más jaleo que nunca pues muchos ansiaban la llegada del otro profesor. Parvati y Lavender estaban cuchicheando sobre los rumores que en pocas horas se habían hecho.

-Yo creo que no vino porque le atacaron…- dijo "inteligentemente" Parvati

-Que estúpida!- le dijo su amiga- Esta claro que no tenía ropa suficientemente elegante para presentarse el primer día..- dijo moviendo la cabeza como si fuera evidente.

Ron y Harry que estaba desayunando tranquilamente, tenían la oreja puesta en la conversación de estas dos y casi no se atragantan con las tostadas. Se miraron y enseguida empezaron a reírse ante la cara de confusión de su amiga Hermione.

-Cada vez estáis peor..- les recriminó la castaña leyendo el profeta.

-Algo nuevo?- dijo interesado Harry intentando ver algo en el periódico.

-Si..- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Harry! Le han devuelto todos sus bienes a Sirius! Además el ministerio le ha dado una indemnización millonaria y ha hecho campaña para limpiar su imagen y…- continuó pero él ya no escuchaba

Harry se quedó mudo, nadie sabe si fue por lo que Hermione estaba diciendo o por lo que en ese momento vió.

Un hombre alto, con el pelo algo largo, negro y liso entró sin hacer el menor ruido. Apenas nadie se había dado cuenta que alguien nuevo había entrado. Este fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con disimulo ante la sonrisa del director y se quedó en frente a Harry.

En un primer momento este se quedó aún más perplejo de lo que estaba, había dudado seriamente que ese hombre no era quien él pensaba. De verlo echo un asco, sucio, con el pelo hecho una maraña y con ropa rota a verlo bien vestido y como si el tiempo realmente no hubiera pasado…había un cambio muy grande. Pero sus ojos grises no habían cambiado. Se tiró a abrazarlo con fuerza y se separó de él, pues no queria que todos se dieran cuenta.

-Que haces tú aquí?- dijo todavía sorprendido y ansioso

-No os hace falta un profesor de Defensa?- preguntó sabiendo muy bien la reacción de su ahijado

-Tú?- dijo y empezó a reirse. Paró al ver la cara sonriente pero a la vez sería de su padrino- Enserio?- esta vez lo dijo con la ilusión notable en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con ansia.

-Luego hablamos- dijo este y mirando a Ron y a Hermione con una sonrisa y un saludo fue hacia la mesa de profesores.

Allí Snape miraba con atención al intruso, según él, que había acabado de entrar. Hablaba con Andrea sobre los alumnos, y este disfrutaba del miedo que estaba infundiendo en ella, aunque sabía que solo eran fachadas, pues ella nunca se echaba atrás y menos por unos mocosos como los que había en Hogwarts.

-Hace frió hoy, no?- dijo mirando hacia la puerta para ver si estaba abierta. La cuchara se la cayó al suelo y Severus se giró para ver que había pasado, al darse cuenta sonrió.

-Has visto un fantasma?- le susurró este haciendo que un escalofrio le recorriera por toda la espalda.

Se agachó con disimulo y recogió la cuchara. Miró a su otro lado donde estaba Albus, este la miraba con preocupación y con cariño.

-Los sentidos nos engañan- le dijo con el típico tono de filósofo mientras cogió una pasta de limón. Como no..nótese la ironia.

En menos de un minutos el "intruso" subió donde estaban ellos y se sentó al lado del director. –Buenos días Albus- le dijo este mientras cogía una tostada que reposaba en su plato.

-Buenos días para ti tambien Sirius- le dijo sonriendo. –Ni con los años cambia este muchacho- pensó divertido.

-Me vas a decir quien será mi compañero?- le preguntó dándole un mordisco a la tostada.

-Compañera- le corrigió él

-Mejor, mejor.- rió- Quien será mi compañera?- preguntó de nuevo esta vez con un brillo en los ojos

-Está a mi lado- le dijo suavemente mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

Andrea que estaba oyendo la conversación giró la cabeza hacía Snape.- Te escondes?- le dijo este. Ella nunca se escondía y ahora no iba a ser menos, así que con suficiencia y superioridad se giró y encaró a su nuevo compañero.- Te comió la lengua el gato Black, o tendría que decir el perro?- le dijo fríamente y volvió a hablar con Snape, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza muchas imágenes.

Sirius miró confundido a Albus, y luego de nuevo a Andrea, la cual ya estaba de espaldas a él prácticamente.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor…

-Podría ser mi padre..pero está..- empezó a decir Hermione pero se calló al ver la cara roja de impotencia de Ron.

-Oye que es mi padrino!- dijo indignado Harry

-Serías mi ahijado..- jugó ella con gracia

-No quiero tener pesadillas por dios- dijo Ron con rabia muy mal escondida

-Era broma tranquilo- dijo ella divertida y se calló.- Buenos dias Annie- le dijo hermione a una chica morena de ojos grises. Había venido de Beauxbaton e iba a 7º con ellos y encima compartía la habitación con Hermione y las dos descerebradas. Era bastante lista y estudiosa así que nada más se pusieron a hablar se hicieron amigas- Igualmente Hermione- le dijo ella con una mirada que irradiaba felicidad y misterio. Mientras todos comían ella se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores y busco a alguien con la mirada. Sus miradas se juntaron y sonrió, mientras con la boca le decía "hola".

-Perdona, tienes los horarios?- le preguntó Annie un poco aún tímida con el trio.

-Si, hace un momento me los ha dado Mcgonagall- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora nos toca…- dijo y señaló el lunes y agachó un poquito el dedo- Herbología. Que raro..nunca hemos tenido Herbología a primera hora- dijo ella y los chicos asintieron.

-Gracias, es que aún voy un poco mareada por aquí..es enorme el castillo- dijo y miró hacia arriba. – De pequeña mi madre para que me durmiera encantaba el techo- sonrió recordándolo- me encantaba..

-Mis padres son muggles…asi que imaginate como estarían cuando se enteraron que era bruja…-dijo riendo Hermione.

-Chicos, la clase de Herbología será fuera.- dijo Neville que venía corriendo.

-Vale, ahora vamos hacía allí- dijo Harry. Los cuatro se levantaron y fueron con los demás Gryffindors.

* * *

Bueno, espero que este primer capitulo os haya gustado y que entreis a leerlo. Acepto todo tipo de crítica, siempre que sea constructiva. Hasta howlers acepto! xD bsitos y hasta el siguiente capitulo. 


End file.
